hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5197 (24th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead encounters Laurie in the street, who teases her. Diane comforts her. Sienna gets a text from Laurie, asking to meet her in his office. Sami visits Sinead, who makes clear that she is furious with him. Scott suggests that Sami left but Sinead stops him and shouts at Sami before telling him to leave. Imran refuses to help Ollie learn to dance. Liberty is disappointed when Sami barely stops for her. She tells Brody about Georgia. Tony's customers keep cancelling their deliveries and Diane vents to Tony. Juliet apologises to Laurie for "believing Sinead's lies". Sienna is horrified when Laurie tells her that he will resume his role as her mentor. Brody talks to Sinead about potentially finding someone else who Laurie might have also attacked. She mentions a waitress whom she suspected did something with Laurie, as well as a shop assistant who hit Laurie with a shoe. When she asks why Brody wants to find other people, he points out how many people came forward after Buster's trial. Regardless, she asks him to drop it. Diane meets with a mystery prisoner, revealed to be her adoptive son, Finn. Tony lies to Sinead that The Hutch is closed for stock-taking. Sinead tells Tony that she can't stand seeing Laurie everyday and hearing whispers about her. She worries that Hannah will think that Sinead is a liar even though she's telling the truth. Tony tells Sinead that when Hannah is older, she can tell Hannah of the sacrifice she made just to be with Hannah. Brody and Sienna try to find any other potential victims. Sienna manages to find the waitress, Jess, whilst Brody gets the name of the woman who worked at the shoe shop, Rhonda. Finn recalls a family trip that Finn, Sinead, Diane and Rob went on to West Kirby when he was 6, and when the wind blew his ice cream off the cone, Diane gave him her ice cream. Diane is still cold towards him. Finn promises Diane that, when he is released, he will take them to West Kirby and will buy her the biggest ice cream that he can. Finn asks why she can barely look at him, and asks if she hates him so much, why has she visited him. Diane assures him that she doesn't hate him. When Diane tells Finn that she wishes that she could turn the clock back to stop Finn from becoming a rapist and to save Sinead, he begins to worry for Sinead. Diane reveals that Laurie raped Sinead. Imran reluctantly teaches Ollie to dance in which he pretends to be Brooke, which Juliet videos. She captures Imran teasing Ollie, and Imran goes after her upon discovering that she videoed them. Sienna and Brody talk to Jess, who reveals that she and Laurie had consensual sex. Sienna is furious to learn that Jess slept with Laurie on her wedding night. After she leaves, Brody jokes to Sienna to remind him not to invite Jess to Damon's wedding. Finn accuses Diane of giving up, and she tells him that she wants to know how someone can do something "so disgusting and vile to another person". Rhonda begins to tell Sienna and Brody what Laurie did to her. Finn tells Diane that he didn't visit John Paul with the intent to rape him. Rhonda tells Sienna and Brody that she said no to Laurie, but he wouldn't stop, and that's when she hit him with a stiletto. She reveals that Laurie threatened her into keeping quiet, and she kept quiet out of fear of losing her job and not being able to support her daughter. Diane asks why Finn raped John Paul. Finn admits that it was about having power over John Paul. Rhonda says that when she closes her eyes, all she can see is Laurie's face. Finn tells Diane that he hates himself for what he did to John Paul and at least he is free. Diane tells Finn about what it was like for her - denial, then anger and finally heartbreak, which never heals. Liberty apologises to Sami for letting slip about Georgia. Liberty tells Sami that Sinead probably blames herself, and kisses him. She reminds him that he's a good man. Liberty points out that the fact that Sami hasn't moved onto another case shows that he does care about Sinead. Tony is furious when he finds "LIAR" spray painted on The Hutch. Juliet asks how Sinead could lie about something so big. Scott shouts at her and everyone else, and Tony orders them to leave. Brody tries to comfort Rhonda and tries to convince her to speak up. She doesn't think anyone will believe her and rushes off. Finn promises to make things up to Diane, and apologises for everything he has put him through. Finn and Diane talk about how difficult it will be to bring Laurie down. He suggests that he might be able to help her - he asks for Diane to ask herself, how far would she be willing to go. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Jessica - Ibinabo Jack *Rhonda - Clara Darcy Music Notes *First appearance of Finn O'Connor since 21st February 2017. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019